A jornada
by raphael.leon.cmelo
Summary: Após ter sua família assassinada, Ario parte para longe de sua cidade natal para sobreviver, treinar e, um dia, poder voltar a Hoenn e vingar sua família.


Prólogo

Ario brincava no rio com sua Feebas, apostando corrida com ela até a outra margem do rio e voltando aonde estavam. Eles se divertiam assim todas as tardes desde que se conheceram, quando Ario tinha apenas dez anos de idade.

Ario não gostava de deixar sua amiga sozinha no rio quando voltava para casa no domingo à noite. Tinha medo por ela, de que alguém a fizesse mal, e até pedira aos seus pais para comprarem uma bola para que pudesse capturar o pequeno pokémon, mas eles nunca concordaram. Os pais de Ario nunca aceitaram a ideia de ter um filho mestre de pokémon, se aventurando por ai e correndo perigo.

Aos quinze anos, Ario finalmente conseguiu um emprego de verão e enfim comprou a bola de Feebas, podendo então capturá-la e tê-la sempre consigo, fora de perigo. Ario seguia para casa para comer, após quatro horas organizando uma papelada imensa a pedido da enfermeira-pokémon da cidade de Fortree, e ao entrar em sua rua, percebeu o incêndio.

Ario se desesperou e correu, pois o foco do incêndio era exatamente seu prédio, no quinto andar, no seu apartamento. Ele correu e gritou, mas os policiais não o deixaram se aproximar, por mais que o menino gritasse e dissesse que seus pais ainda deviam estar lá dentro, no escritório.

Ario tinha certeza que seus pais estavam lá em cima, desenvolvendo seus projetos malucos e ignorando a existência do único filho. Ario sabia que eles estariam trancados no escritório e desligados de todo o mundo exterior, focados em seus planos. Ario também sabia, por mais que ninguém lhe confirmasse isso, que seus pais morreram ou morreriam em breve.

Horas depois o incêndio finalmente foi controlado, as pessoas em volta já se dispersando, todos muito abalados com o acontecido. Os bombeiros entravam no prédio em busca de sobreviventes e dos corpos dos mortos, e Ario observava a tudo do outro lado da rua, sentado apreensivo na calçada.

— É aquele ali? — perguntou uma policial ao bombeiro próximo a Ario, apontando para ele com curiosidade.

— Sim, é ele — respondeu o bombeiro, levando a bonita policial até Ario, o menino já desconfiado.

Após alguns minutos conversando com Ario, a policial confirmou a morte de seus pais, seus corpos encontrados dentro do escritório, este completamente destruído. Segundo a policial, as suspeitas eram que uma das invenções dos dois deu errado e explodiu, o que causou o incêndio.

Ario sabia que isso não era verdade, seus pais não levariam nada inflamável ou perigoso para dentro de casa. Por mais que fossem pais ausentes, não eram loucos. As suspeitas de Ario só aumentavam enquanto a policial falava, e o menino tentava desesperadamente pensar em como fugir dali. Ario sabia que tinha algo errado. Ele sabia que tinha que correr para o mais longe possível.

A policial então disse que teria de levá-lo para depor, e Ario teve uma ideia.

— Eu preciso de mais um tempo... Para me despedir — disse o menino, seus pensamentos a mil por hora. Ario pensava rápido, mais rápido do que a policial esquisita poderia imaginar.

— Tudo bem, mas não demore — Ario percebeu a expressão contrariada dela, por mais rápida e sutil que tivesse sido. Ela se afastou uns passos e virou as costas para falar no rádio, tempo suficiente para Ario correr.

Ele precisava chegar na casa de seus avós, lá estaria seguro. Seus avós não deixariam que fizessem mal a ele. Ouviu os gritos da policial às suas costas, mas sequer olhou para trás. Ario simplesmente correu o mais rápido que podia.

A casa de seus avós ficava no extremo da cidade, quase na floresta e início da rota 119. Era para lá que ele ia todos os fins de semana, e era lá que ficava Feebas, sob os cuidados de seus avós. Lá, Ario estaria seguro de quem quer que fosse aquela policial.

Correu por cerca de meia-hora até sair de Fortree e entrar na rota 119, margeando a floresta até chegar ao rio e avistar a casa de seus avós, a porta destruída e o recinto silencioso. O coração de Ario parou. O que estava acontecendo?

Ario engoliu o choro e se aproximou da casa. Entrou de mansinho, tentando não fazer zoada. Abriu a porta o mais silenciosamente possível e enfim entrou, avistando seu avô morto no chão ao lado de seu Machoke, companheiro de longa data, e sua avó ainda viva no sofá. Ario engoliu o choro e se aproximou da senhora, ferida na barriga por uma lâmina.

— Fuja — dizia a velha senhora, as lágrimas rolando. — Saia... De Hoenn. Vá embora, Ario. Leve Kirlia com você, ela ainda pode sobreviver.

— Quem fez isso?

— Criminosos... Assassinos...

— Vovó!

A velha senhora parou de se mexer. Mas ela lhe dissera o que fazer. Por algum motivo que ainda não sabia, Ario tinha de ir embora. Fez os primeiros socorros na Kirlia, envolvendo suas perninhas frágeis em ataduras, contendo o sangramento, e lhe deu algumas poções que encontrou no armário.

Ario não perdeu mais tempo e correu até seu quarto e pegou uma mochila, colocando roupas e um par de sapatos extras dentro. Encontrou seu saco de dormir e o enrolou e amarrou ao lado da mochila. Correu até a cozinha e guardou comida enlatada, frutas, biscoitos e salgadinhos na grande bolsa, dada por seu avô para quando iniciasse sua jornada como treinador. Seguiu até a mesa de centro e abriu o jarrinho, pegando o dinheiro que sua avó escondia para emergências e guardando na carteira, que também jogou dentro da bolsa.

— Adeus — sussurrou para os corpos dos avós e saiu da casa, levando a pequena e machucada Kirlia nos braços. Mas antes de dar mais dois passos para longe de casa, deu de cara com a policial estranha e mais dois homens, ladeados por dois Mightyena. A mulher tinha consigo um Camerupt.

— Olá — saudou a mulher.

— O que vocês querem? — Ario não fazia a menor ideia de como sair daquela situação, então tentou ganhar tempo.

— Você vem conosco — disse a mulher, apontando o indicador com a unha pintada de vermelho. Os dois homens e seus Mightyena avançaram devagar, cercando e intimidando o garoto.

— Feebas! — gritou Ario.

Sua parceira respondeu no mesmo instante, saltando do rio e se chocando com um dos Mightyena, o derrubando de lado. Feebas caiu no chão, se debatendo. Os três captores de Ario se recuperaram da surpresa rapidamente, avançando contra o menino e tentando amarrar suas mãos, mas Ario se debateu, socou, chutou e mordeu os dois homens, enquanto Feebas afastava o segundo Mightyena com golpes de sua cauda. Kirlia gritava do chão, sem conseguir se mexer devido aos ferimentos das pernas. A mulher e seu Camerupt apenas observaram.

— Flamethrower.

Uma rajada de fogo atingiu Feebas em cheio e a lançou de volta ao rio, onde afundou. Ario gritou em desespero. Não podia perder sua amiga também. Lutou com mais afinco, mas logo tomou dois socos no rosto e ficou tonto, dando a oportunidade para os dois homens amarrarem suas mãos.

— Podia ter vindo conosco sem ter precisado apanhar, não é mesmo? — debochou a mulher.

Ario observava a lua enquanto era amarrado e amordaçado, as lágrimas rolando por seu rosto. O que estava acontecendo com sua vida? Ario se perguntava o que aconteceria com ele quando um brilho iluminou a noite e água fria jorrou para todos os lados. Quando o brilho cessou, Ario olhou para o rio e viu uma linda Milotic o observando. Seus olhos estavam repletos de fúria.

— Camerupt... — começou a mulher, mas não terminou.

A Milotic soltou um grito estridente e condensou água na frente do focinho, um jato de água fervente atingindo tanto a mulher quanto seu Camerupt. Os dois atravessaram o tronco da árvore atrás de si, tão forte o golpe da Milotic, que se virou e soltou mais um jato, derrubando os dois Mightyena e seus mestres rapidamente.

— Você evoluiu — riu Ario após conseguir tirar a amordaça com ajuda de sua amiga. — Você nos salvou.

Ela acariciou seu rosto machucado com o focinho e gemeu baixinho, demonstrando seu carinho e preocupação. Ario coçou atrás de suas longas orelhas vermelhas e olhou para trás, para os três caídos.

— Vamos embora, conto o que houve no caminho — disse a Milotic e pegou Kirlia nos braços e seguiu para o rio. Milotic tocou a mochila com o focinho, e Ario entendeu a pergunta. — A bolsa é impermeável. Vovô sabia que quando eu fosse começar minha jornada, você já teria evoluído e partiríamos pelo rio. Ele estava certo, afinal. Mas vamos, não é bom que nos demoremos aqui. Vamos para Slateport, e de lá, decidimos nosso futuro.


End file.
